Royal Bachelorette
by EvilashOtaku17
Summary: King Jude Heartfilia decides it's time for his daughter, Lucy, to marry. Now seven princes are living inside the Heartfilia mansion, trying their best to win the princess' heart. Who will succeed? [Rated T cause I'm stupid]
1. Announcement

**Yay new story! Bleh. I'm a terrible person. I keep telling myself that in order to finish a story, I should at least have an outline and 5 chapters already written before I post a story. . . Yeah i'm half way through chapter 2. I just couldn't wait to post this though xD. This idea just came to my head while watching that one episode of Family Guy, where Brian goes on that dating show or whatever. Lol, then I thought about Fairy Tail, and thus, this story idea was born xD. I really hope you guys like it, and you should check out my other stories on my profile. Enjoy the first installment of ****_Royal Bachelorette. _**

**Evilash: Lucy could you please do the thing we talked about?**

**Lucy: Sure! EvilashOtaku17 does NOT own Fairy Tail, just the plot. :)**

**Evilash: Thank you Lu-chan!**

* * *

Bright beams of light poured through closed curtains, shining across a sleeping blonde's face. Wincing at the disturbance, the said maiden rose gracefully out of her slumber, raising her arms high above her head, stretching the night away. The girl's legs were thrown over the side of her bed, and into a pair of comfortable slippers. The blonde also tossed on a light cream colored robe, trying it around herself as she walked towards her balcony.

Opening the curtains wide and opening the glass doors, the girl smiled as she stepped out into the sunrise's glow. From another perspective, she looked as though she was the most beautiful woman in the kingdom. To most, she was; long blonde hair that flowed to her shoulder blades, beautiful chocolate brown eyes, her body made of curves. A spitting image of her mother, but only those who knew Layla believed that.

Unfortunately, Layla became ill due to a deadly disease that spread across the kingdom. Her heart couldn't hold out for very long; she fell like so many others around her. She left behind her kingdom, husband, and worst of all. . .her ten year old daughter. Little did she know, that her departure would turn her loving husband cold and harsh.

A knock interrupted the blonde's train of thought. "Princess? It's time to start the day." Her maid, Virgo, opens the door a crack and pokes her head in. Seeing her princess decent, she walks in with Capricorn, the family butler, behind her.

"Princess, I need to dress you." Virgo says quietly, as the girl she's referring to walks behind her dressing wall. She slips off her slippers and robe to reveal her white nightgown. Virgo unhooks the two thin straps holding her dress to her shoulders, letting the cloth fall to her feet.

Capricorn clears his throat and speaks from the other side of the barrier. "Today you will have breakfast alone, your father has a meeting with his advisors. After breakfast you will attend your music lessons with Miss Lyra, then it's art lessons with Miss Aries and Mr. Reedus, next is horseback riding with Mr. Sagittarius. After your free hour in the library, your father has requested your presence in the study, apparently he has an important announcement to make."

The blonde shouted incoherent words as Virgo tightened the stings to her corset. "S-sounds like he's trying to-Ah! For Mavis sake Virgo! Why do I have to wear this stupid thing?!"

"I'm almost done Princess." The pinkette replied. Little did the princess know, she was ordered to wear a tighter dress later on. "Punishment, yes?"

"No!"

"You were saying something Princess?" Capricorn continued after Virgo was done with the corset.

"The princess drew in a deep breath. "Sounds to me like another marriage attempt. I don't get why he wants me to marry so soon, I'm only seventeen!"

"Legally, you became of marrying age when you turned 14, your father has tried everything to marry you off, but he's having problems with a stubborn daughter." Capricorn replied with a hint of amusement in his voice.

The princess once again muttered something incoherent under her breath. The three of them sat in silence as Virgo prepared the girl's dress. The shoes and choker were applied right after. The princess was soon ushered towards her vanity where Virgo started on her hair.

"It's not like I don't _want_ to be married," The princess told him as Virgo piled her blonde hair atop her head, using a ribbon that matches her dress to tie it up. "I just don't want to spend the rest of my life with some stranger I don't even know."

Virgo and Capricorn exchanged a glance. "As a princess, you have duties to your kingdom that cannot be ignored. This just happens to be one of those duties."

The blonde sighed. Once Virgo finished her hair, the princess stood up, brushed down her skirt, and turned to face her friends with a fake smile. "I should get going."

Capricorn nodded as he and Virgo followed their princess out into the hallway. The two watched as the blonde girl walked down the hallway to the dining room with her head down. "Are you thinking what I am?" The pinkette nodded.

Just as the blonde walked into the dining area, she was bombarded by multiple scents of spices and seasonings. Walking up to her regular seat, the girl was met with a plate full of waffles, eggs, bacon, sausage, muffins, and a tall glass of orange juice. The girl sighed, she was hoping to have something small, like a bowl of cereal.

Taking her seat, the girl begun her breakfast. Staring at the window, she vaguely recalled her memories of happier times, when she was able to eat breakfast with _both_ of her parents. She remembered when her cousin and grandfather would join her family as well, and they'd laugh and smile to their heart's content. Yeah, those were the good old days.

After the majority of her breakfast was finished, the princess left for her studies.

* * *

"I'm so tired. . ." The blonde sighed as her head landed on a table in the library.

Her lessons stretched throughout the entire morning, and by noon she was hungry and exhausted.

"Cheer up girl," Levy, the librarian, told her. The blue haired girl was in the process of putting away books in the right genre. "I heard something big is going on in the palace later tonight, any idea of what it is?"

The blonde shook her head. "I'm in the dark as everyone else."

"If you don't know, then the King definitely wouldn't tell us. Although I'm curious to see if we're having guests. Rumor has it that Macao and Wakaba have been cleaning the guest rooms recently. Seven of them to be exact." Levy rambled on.

Seven guest rooms. Was father planning another ball? Maybe he has a meeting with the neighboring kingdoms. . . ? The more the princess thought, her headache grew.

"Don't worry about it too much, I'm sure we'll find out eventually." The blonde closed her eyes, hoping to get a few minutes of sleep.

A slam of the door opening awoke the blonde of her slumber. Did she sleep through her entire free hour? Capricorn walked up to the table where she was lying on.

"Princess, your father requests your presence in the study." He said as the girl picked herself up.

"See you later Levy." The blonde waved goodbye to her best friend as she waved back.

The princess and Capricorn walked in silence up the stairs towards her fathers study. As they passed a large painting, the girl stopped to stare at it with a sad smile.

Noticing his mistress had stopped, Capricorn followed her gaze to a lovely painting of the royal family. King Jude, the late Queen Layla, and their beautiful daughter. It was the only picture of the whole family.

"Your Highness, he's waiting." The family butler spoke after a few minutes of silence. The girl nodded, and they proceeded towards their destination.

Once the door was in view, Capricorn walked ahead to open the doors for his princess. "Your Majesty," The butler spoke to the King. "your daughter has arrived." Then he closed the door once the girl was inside.

King Jude stood with his face towards the giant window, his back towards his daughter. In a chair next to his desk, a small man with white hair, signifying his old age, sat. He looked angry and upset. Scratch that, he looked full of rage.

"You called for me father?"

The King continued to stare out the window. "What are the duties of a princess?"

"Pardon?" The girl flinched at the face her father made in the reflection of the glass. "The duties. . ." She scrambled through her head for answers. "to serve for the good of humanity. A princess has morals, purpose and cares about the world. A good princess is an activist on behalf of children, women, families, entire nations and the good of the world. The main duty is to attract a wealthy suitor to take over the kingdom when the current King can no longer do his own duty."

"She was taught well," The old man spoke from his seat.

The King finally turned around. "And have you found a suitor yet?"

So that's what this was all about. "N-No father." Why did she stutter? Was she afraid? No, she couldn't be. She knew this was going to happen sooner or later.

"Then my idea can be put into action." Jude turned back around. The old man stood from his chair, pissed.

"This is ridiculous! How can you force a young girl, especially your own daughter to go through something like this!" The old man shouted.

"Know your place Makarov!" Jude yelled back. "This decision is entirely mine! It's about time she get's married for Mavis' sake! I could just marry her off to some random geezer, but I'm nice enough to give her a choice!"

"A choice between only seven men?" The old man named Makarov shouted, the vein in his forehead nearly popping. "What happens if they're all deranged psychopaths?!"

Seven men. Seven guest rooms. A choice. Everything's so clear now.

"I see, so that is what's going on." A soft, feminine voice interrupted the two. "It's okay grandfather, if this is what father wishes, then who am I to refuse?" Her smile was as fake as ever. "If that's all, may I return to the library?"

Jude blinked in surprise. He was expecting shouts and screams, defiance and denial. Not this. . .acceptance? No, that wasn't the right word . . . it was more like surrender. Defeat. The look in her eyes spoke the truth. "Y-yes, you're free to go."

His daughter thanked him and slightly bowed, then she headed towards the door. As she turned, Makarov saw the desperate plead for help in her eyes.

"Lucy. . ." He murmured.

* * *

**Did you like it? I hope so. The seven princes will be revealed next chapter hehe. And after that I'll post a poll to vote for who you want Lucy to end up with, so cross your fingers! PLEASE REVIEW! I'D LOVE IT VERY MUCH. I'm hoping the next chapter will be up at the end of the week. :)**

**-EO17**


	2. Royal Introduction

**I'm back! I originally planned on posting this chapter later on in the week, but my friend kept pressuring me to finish the next chapter, so I did. xD I really hope you like this chapter guys. I've loved all of the reviews so far as well! Thank you very much! The voting for who Lucy should chose will be below, or you can put it in a review.**

**Evilash: I'll let you do it today Wendy.**

**Wendy: Really? Thanks! EvilashOtaku17 does NOT own Fairy Tail!**

**Evilash: Thank you Wendy!**

* * *

"What!?" Loud shouts could be heard from the library.

Inside, eight girls and a cat were gathered around a large table, surrounded by books. They just received the worst announcement of the year. Their princess was being forced to choose between seven princes from neighboring kingdoms. Not only that, but they were expected to arrive later tonight, where the royal families would dine together underneath the night sky.

"But why would you agree to something like that Lu-chan?" Levy inquired, using her nickname.

"I would've thought you'd refuse, being your usual stubborn self." Erza, the Commander of King Jude's knights, mumbled before taking another bite of her strawberry cheesecake.

Lucy sighed setting down her tea cup. "I guess I'm just tired of fighting it."

The white haired chef added in. "At least there's an upside, you get to choose who you want, instead of it being forced on you." Mirajane was overwhelmed with the situation, it meant more pieces for her exciting game of matchmaking.

"How long do you have before the big decision?" Lisanna asked, ignoring the extra sparkle in her sister's eye.

Lucy's shoulders lifted and fell. "If he's making me choose by personality, I'm sure I'd have a few months, but. . ."

"There wouldn't be much of a difference if you're choosing by looks, or your father is choosing for you. There'd be no point." The dark azure haired healer, Wendy, spoke with a reassuring smile.

The drunken maid set down her bottle with a loud belch. "Of course they're gunna be here for a while! *hiccup* Macao, Wakaba, and I didn't spend *hiccup* five hours cleaning each room for nothing!" The intoxicated brunette fell over in her chair, passed out from all the alcohol she ingested. It's a surprise she hasn't lost her job yet.

"Juvia agrees with Cana," Another blue haired girl expressed. "Lucy shouldn't worry about the little stuff."

Erza slammed her fist down on the table, knocking over tea cups and cakes. "And if any of those _boys_, give you any trouble, you just send em' to me."

With that sentence, all the girls in the library laughed.

* * *

"V-Virgo. . ." A voice panted. The sound seemed to be coming from the princess' bedchambers.

"Just a bit longer princess." The pinkette replied. The pants only increased, some screams and shouts here and there.

"I-I don't t-think I can h-hold on~!" Lucy threw her head back in pain. "Virgo please!"

"I'm almost there princess."

"OH FOR MAVIS SAKE! THIS CORSET IS KILLING ME!" Lucy screamed at the top of her lungs, which could be heard throughout the palace.

"No one has ever been killed by a corset princess," Virgo answered her mistress, tightening the strings to the 'death trap'. "It needs to be this tight in order to assemble the dress correctly. It was a gift from your father."

Y-you don't need to l-lie to me Virgo." Lucy grunted. "I know he had nothing to do with this."

"On the contrary," The pink maid responded. "He ordered us to buy the fanciest dress of the latest fashion."

Lucy placed her hand over her squished chest. "So women in Fiore prefer not to breathe?!" She gasped.

"I'm only following orders Milady," Virgo finished with the corset. "Punishment time?"

Lucy struggled against the binding, adjusting it to become more comfortable and easier to breathe in. "No, let's just hurry. I don't want to be late."

* * *

Unbeknown to Lucy, the arrival of the princes has already begun.

"Two minute warning people!" The demanding voice of Erza boomed through the castle lobby. Servants, chefs, and guards were running amok, trying to perfect everything in time for their guests. "Let's show these people the work of the Heartfilia family!"

The King, who had been watching the craziness from the grand stairway, called out to his leading in command. "Commander Scarlet, is everything completed?"

The scarlet haired knight in question saluted her Majesty. "Sir, all that remains is the royals themselves." Glancing behind him, she continued. "Where's the princess?"

Jude scowled. "She's still getting ready. Make sure everyone is lined up, Capricorn, get ready to open the doors." The butler bowed in response, gliding towards the doors.

Once all of the castle's staff was lined up and silent, the only sound that could be heard was that of the carriages outside as they made their way towards the palace. Jude stood on the bottom step, on him were his finest clothes. Also, vertical of him, was Makarov.

The carriages stopped. Voices could be heard along with footsteps. With a nod of Jude's head, Capricorn opened the doors and bowed for the princes and their families.

A short man with brown hair, ran up ahead of the royals, stood next to Capricorn and cleared his throat. "Introducing, Prince Cobra of the Cubellios Kingdom!"

The first royal member to pass through the doors, was a man with maroon colored hair and black eyes. His skin was a bit tanned, with a scar lining over his right eye. Prince Cobra was dressed in a red overcoat, black pants, and a midnight blue sash across his chest.

Prince Cobra positioned himself across from the servant's line, waiting patiently for the other members.

The short man continued. "Prince Hibiki Lates of the Pegasus Kingdom!"

The second member walked in with a gentle smile. He was beautiful. Dark blonde hair and dark azure eyes. A light blue waistcoat, white pants, and silver accessories placed on his top. Hibiki aligned himself next to Cobra.

"From the Saber Kingdom, Prince Sting and Prince Rogue!" You'd expect identical twins, or similar looking siblings. . .not two complete opposite guys.

It was like light and dark for those two. One had blonde hair, the other black. Blue eyes and red eyes. One wore a blue overcoat and white pants; the other wore a dark red waistcoat with black pants. The blonde wore a smirk upon his face, while the other was emotionless. They stood next to Hibiki and Cobra.

"Introducing, Prince Loke from the Spirit Kingdom!" The short man proclaimed. Walking was an orange haired man with hazel eyes which were covered by a pair of blue-tinted glasses. Like the others, he wore a green waistcoat, white pants, and a black sash running across his chest.

"Good afternoon everyone, I hope we have a grand time." He said, bowing his chest before lining up with the others.

"Uh. . ." The man paused, but then continued right away. "Introducing, Prince Gray of the Ice Kingdom!"

A man with dark blue hair and eyes, entered the palace wearing a dark blue overcoat, gray pants, and a lighter blue sash across the chest. He really did look like a man of ice.

"Last, but not least, Prince Natsu of the Fire Kingdom!"

Silence. No one came fourth. At least, not at first. A man with pink hair, and dark alive green eyes ran forward, then bent over to catch his breath quickly. "I. . .*pant* am . . .here." He stood back up with a big toothy grin. He wore a red overcoat, white pants, and an orange sash. Then he stood next to Prince Gray.

King Jude cleared his throat and walked forward. "I'm so glad you all could make it. I'm sure my daughter is pleased as well."

"Where is the maiden in question?" Prince Hibiki asked.

Makarov busted out in laughter. "She is still getting ready, you know how girls can be." Jude answered.

The sound of heels clicking against the marble floor interrupted the large group. Everyone in the room, the princes, the King, and the staff, all turned their attention to the top of the stairs, where the sound was coming from.

"I'm here!" A voice echoed through the hallway. "I'm sorry for being late!"

Appearing from the entrance from atop the stairway, stood the most beautiful girl anyone could imagine. Blonde hair piled high, with jewels and beads different shades of blue. The dress was a light baby blue, the top part attached around her neck. Light blue gloves with darker blue ribbons. The ruffles around the skirt of the dress were also darker shades of azure. Brown eyes gazed over the seven princes, her mouth breaking into a polite smile.

"My name is Princess Lucy."

* * *

**Please don't kill me! xD The characters were the ones she's usually paired with, and Cobra xD. Also, sorry if the corset scene scared you a bit lol I had to put one in there. And yeah I got the idea from Black Butler and Pirates of the Caribbean. So credit goes to them as well. I hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Link to the voting will be on my profile, or put it in a review. **

**-EO17**


	3. Awkward Arrangements

**You guys have yet again to thank my friend for updating lol. She wants me to finish it badly. By the way, I loved ALL of the reviews. Thank you very much. Results of the poll so far:**

**Natsu: 15**

**Gray: 3**

**Loke: 2**

**Rogue: 1**

**Sting: 0**

**Hibiki: 0**

**Cobra: 0**

**Keep voting!**

**Evilash: So. . .who wants to disclaim it for me today?**

**Natsu: Oh! Pick me! I wanna do it!**

**Evilash: Go ahead.**

**Natsu: Evilash-Otaku-17 does NOT own Fairy Tail. Although if she did, I'm pretty sure Lucy and I would have-**

**Evilash: OK Natsu, that's enough. Thank you. Ahem, well then, to the story!**

* * *

Eyes widened and breaths were taken in quickly at the sight of such a beauty. Never have they seen such a lovely creature.

"Yo! What's up?" A voice casually greeted. All eyes turned to see Prince Natsu with the same grin he wore when he first arrived.

"Idiot!" Prince Gray smacked him up the head. "That's not how you greet someone, you moron!"

"Who are you calling a moron, ice freak?!" Natsu growled, butting heads with the dark haired prince.

"They seem pretty close," Makarov muttered to his granddaughter once she made it down the stairs. The comment resulted in a light giggle from the girl.

"Ahem," King Jude cleared his throat before continuing. "Commander Scarlet."

Erza stepped forward. "Sir."

"I have business to attend to in my office," Jude began walking up the steps. "Give a tour, and make sure everything is ready for tonight's dinner."

The red-head saluted. "Right away sir." She turned to the staff. "Alright, you heard him. Juvia, the garden's need tending to,"

"Juvia is on it," She bowed to the princess and left.

"Macao, Wakaba, Cana, make sure the kitchen and dining room is clean. I want to see my face in every reflection." Erza ordered people around as if it was nothing. Prince Cobra was impressed. "Mira, Elfman, and Lisanna, go finish the dinner preparations. Romeo, you are free to return to the stables." People ran off in different directions, making sure everything is perfect otherwise the scarlette (red-head) will be their demise.

"If you seven will follow me, Princess Lucy and I will show you around the mansion." Erza waved the guys over, standing by Lucy. "We can start with the kitchen."

Touring through the bottom floor took awhile, mostly because Prince Natsu asked _so_ many questions. Some of them were serious; where's this if we need that, where do we go if there's an emergency, things like that. Others were, well; do you serve spicy foods? Do you have a place for punching trees? How many times a day are we allowed to eat?

Erza swore, Natsu was going to be the biggest problem for her during this time. She secretly wished Lucy hurry up and chose so she'd never see him again. Erza would die if she finds out Lucy married the pink haired idiot.

"Next is the guest hallway, where you all will be staying." Erza spoke as she turned down the next corner.

Lucy nearly choked. "Uh. . . Er-*Ahem* Commander Erza? May I have a word with you?" Lucy grabbed the scarlette's wrist and dragged her into a random room.

"What is it?"

"You didn't tell me they'd be staying in the same corridor as me!?" Lucy whisper/yelled.

Erza glanced around, finally noticing they were in Lucy's room. "Huh, well look at that."

"Erza!" Lucy flared her arms at her sides. "I'm being serious!"

The red haired knight placed her hand under her chin, thinking. "I guess your father arranged it so you'd be closer with the princes. The sooner you choose a suitor, the more beneficial to him."

Tears welded up in Lucy's brown eyes. "But what if something happens? What if grandfather was right, and they're psychopaths who are trying to kill me? Or worse. . ." Lucy's eyes widened and her hands shook at the thought.

Erza took Lucy's hands in hers. "Now Lucy. If I couldn't protect my princess, what kind of knight would I be? I'll stay with you during the nights. You've got an extra mattress in here, I'll just use that."

Lucy exhaled a large breath. "Thanks Erza, I knew you'd have the answer." She embraced her best friend.

"We should probably go back, they're still waiting. . ." Erza muttered, still in Lucy's arms.

Lucy blinked. "EHH?!"

* * *

"So. . ." Sting crossed his arms, turning to the other six guys, attempting conversation. "What do you think they're talking about?"

"Hell if I know." Cobra turned his head. He knew. He's had the gift of reading minds for a long time now; he knew that the princess was still a little uneasy about the while situation. Cobra just hopes the others catch on and respect her space for a bit.

"A gentleman should never eavesdrop on a woman's conversation." Hibiki spoke.

"Ah, who cares? I'm hungry." Natsu rubbed his stomach.

Gray snapped. "Is food all you care about?!" Before another brawl started, Princess Lucy opened the door, stepped out, and quickly bowed apologetically.

"I'm terribly sorry, I wasn't made aware of the sleeping arrangements. I didn't know you all would be staying in the same hallway as me." Lucy raised herself back up.

"Just how much of this whole arrangement _were_ you made aware of?" Prince Rogue spoke for the first time since he's arrived. He was also referring to the whole "seven princes trying to woo a princess' heart thing."

Lucy's fists curled. "Not a lot apparently." Her teeth gritted, but smiled anyway.

Rogue wasn't trying to be rude. "Let's continue to the barracks." Erza interrupted. The nine individuals made their way to where the knights sleep, eat, and train.

"Lushie~~!" A tall, broad man with reddish brown hair ran up and picked Lucy up, hugging her tightly and twirling her around. "I haven't seen you in forever~! How come you never visit here anymore?" His grip on her was a little too tight.

Erza whacked the man on the head, causing him to release Lucy, who surprisingly landed on her feet. "We have guests, act your age Gildarts."

Lucy smoothed out her skirt. "You know you're free to roam the palace right?"

Gildarts' face lit up like a kid on christmas morning. "Really?! Since when?!"

Erza was getting aggravated. "Since you started working here, you idiot!"

Gildarts matured quickly. "Geez Erza, you don't need to go around calling people names and stuff." The scarlet haired knight fell in disbelief.

"You think she'd be used to his antics by now." A new voice walked up. Lucy turned and a smile lit on her face.

"It's been a while since I've seen you around here Jellal." She said. "You're usually running errands for father, right?"

"Yes, this is one of those days I get off." He rubbed the back of his head and chuckled. Then he leaned down and helped his scarlet beauty off the floor.

"What's with all the damn racket?! I'm trying to sleep!" Another tall man, but with black hair waltzed into the room with a pillow in hand. "Oh, it's just Bunny Girl."

"Who's Bunny Girl?" Lucy heard Prince Loke ask from behind.

Gajeel pointed to Lucy. "When she's not all dressed up in poofy dresses, she parts her hair a certain way that looks like a bunny."

"Ohhh. . ." Most of the princes said in union, excluding two. Then Loke spoke alone. "How often does Princess Lucy wear casual then?"

"Usually when her father isn't around." Gajeel shrugged.

Lucy whispered something under her breath to Erza, who's face immediately turned red. "L-Lucy!"

"What?" the blonde shrugged, confusing the others.

Two hands surrounded the girls; one on Erza's shoulder, the other on Lucy's. Then a voice pronounced their presence. "You two aren't talking about _me_, now are you?"

"L-Laxus!" Lucy screeched lightly as Erza elbowed the smug blonde in the chest, muttering "pervert" under her breath.

"Hey guys?" Yet another person joined the conversation. "Who's underwear is this? I found it in the bathroom." Bickslow and Freed walked in with Freed carrying the undergarment with a stick. Red faces sprouted all throughout the room. That wasn't just an undergarment.

.

.

.

.

.

It was a thong.

* * *

**Well that was an EPIC way to end a chapter xD Good luck guessing who the underwear belongs to LOL. And good luck figuring out what Lucy told Erza that made her blush Hhaha. God, I just loved writing that last scene, especially Gildarts, he's so funny. And YES, I did put a Black Butler quote in there, so I also don't own Black Butler.**

**Please keep voting and reviewing on who you want Lucy to end up with! Poll is on my profile!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-EO17**


	4. Connection

**DAMN YOU GUYS VOTE FAST. Holy crap, I just checked it yesterday morning, with few votes, then today it's like BAM. xD THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING TOO. I LOVED ALL OF THEM. I'm so glad I could make some of you laugh xD And Yes, cliffhangers are my favorite to write. Please keep reviewing! Results:**

**Rogue: 23**

**Gray: 18**

**Natsu: 15**

**Loke: 13**

**Cobra: 9**

**Hibiki: 2**

**Sting: 1**

**Natsu: Wow Sting, you're losing.**

**Sting: Shut up! Hey, what's with you guys? Am I not hot enough or something? Do I need to take my shirt off?**

**Gray: Hey! I'm the only stripper here!**

**Loke: I'm wondering why Rogue has all the votes, I mean, Hibiki and I are the only ladies men here.**

**Evilash: Boys! Calm your man-tities. You'll all have a moment with Lu-chan, so don't worry. Rogue, will you please?**

**Rogue: EvilashOtaku17 does NOT own Fairy Tail.**

**Sting: I could've done it better than both of you.**

**Natsu: YOU WANNA FIGHT?!**

**Evilash: I'm working with morons.**

* * *

"So," Jude spoke as soon as dinner was served. "How was the tour? Was my staff welcoming you all nicely?"

"Oh yes, I think we're going to like staying here." Prince Hibiki replied, showing a knowing smirk that only eight other individuals in the room, knew about.

Lucy inwardly groaned, recalling the memories of earlier that day.

_Erza snapped. "You idiots, we have guests!" She roared, unsheathing her sword, ready to attack Bickslow and Freed._

_"Wait-those are mine." Laxus walked up and snatched the lacy garment, tucking it into his waistcoat. "Sorry about that your Highness'." Laxus apologized and bowed to the royals, who were still a little shocked about the whole ordeal._

_Lucy face-palmed. "This is a disaster."_

_"On the contrary," Sting spoke with a small smirk. "Your family and staff are very entertaining and laid back."_

_"We're used to cold hearted and stiff people." Rogue added after his brother._

_"Normal people don't go around showing strangers underwear!"_

_"Whoever said we're normal?" Jellal added in._

_"I can't imagine what father would say if he saw this." Lucy whined to herself._

_"If you're so embarrassed little cousin," Laxus wrapped one arm around Lucy's shoulder. "You can always leave."_

_"Gladly."_

"Oh? And why's that?" Makarov asked, noticing the exchanging of looks between the youngsters. Even Erza, who stood guard, seemed to know what's going on by her amused expression.

"Uh. . ." Loke looked around for an answer.

"The staff is very nice and talkative." Cobra answered for him, then taking a bite of his steak.

"Princess Lucy, how are your studies coming along?" King Jude asked his daughter next.

The blonde girl blinked. She was a little surprised to see her father talking to her. "Great. Miss Lyra has me working the piano and violin, and Mr. Sagittarius is teaching me archery while on the back of a horse."

The King frowned into his plate. "I asked how they were doing, not all the petty details."

Lucy's face deflated slightly. "Yes, father." The disappointment in her eyes did not go unnoticed by the other royals.

After dinner, everyone was directed to their bedchambers.

"I'll be in here if any of you need anything." Lucy departed from the princes, just as Erza escorted them to their respective rooms.

Once she was locked inside, away from everyone else, Lucy exhaled a large breath. This day went longer then she hoped for.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. "Lucy," It was Erza. "I brought Virgo to help with your dress, open the door."

Lucy stood from when she collapsed on the floor. Turning the handle, she was pushed aside as Erza and Virgo quickly walked in and locked the door once again.

"Geez, won't you come in?" The blonde remarked sarcastically.

"Princess, we need to get that corset off you, any longer and I fear you might break a few ribs." Virgo conducted her princess behind her dressing wall.

"I told you~" Lucy teased as her maid began to untie the strings of her dress. Once it fell of, Virgo just skipped the corset strings and begun cutting it off with a knife.

The moment it was released, Lucy sucked in the biggest breath she could, realizing too late the pain that quickly followed.

"SON OF A BI-"

* * *

Whoosh. Snap. Clink. Whoosh. Snap. Clink.

"Bullseye." Lucy whispered to herself as three arrows hit the targets one after another. Only the last one hit the center. Even during the night, she could still see the blue tinted targets under the moon's glow.

She snuck out. Of course she did. Lucy was never one to listen to the rules. This was just one of her stress relievers. Yes, Princess Lucy Heartfilia, the most beautiful girl in the kingdom, was stressed out. Mostly because of her father. . .okay, it was completely her father's fault.

Lucy was outside in the training grounds, where Sagittarius teaches her horseback riding and archery. It was a little ways into the forest, but still on castle grounds.

As Lucy reached for another arrow, she heard the snapping of twigs behind her. Positioning the arrow in place, Lucy turned and pulled the string of the bow back, aiming it towards the intruder's heart.

"Prince Rogue?" She asked, lowering her guard an inch.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, or interrupt what you were doing." He apologized, taking a step forward into the clearing.

"What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"Touché." Lucy lowered her bow completely, after sending the arrow in her hands at a random target behind her. "Did I wake you? I'm sorry, I tried to be quiet."

"I was already awake, I couldn't sleep." He sat down on a log, and Lucy joined him a second after.

She detached a water jug, one the knights used when training, from her belt, and drank from it. Streams of water ran down her chin and jaw as she quickly drank.

Rogue took the time to observe the princess up close. She wasn't dressed in one of those fancy dresses, nor was she in a dress at all. She wore black pants that fit her legs perfectly, and dark brown combat boots. A dark blue vest covering a dark grey button up shirt, which had the sleeves rolled to her elbows. Her breasts were much larger too, he noticed, now that they weren't squished into a corset. Not that Rogue was paying attention in the first place, not much anyways. Her hair was just as the knight, Gajeel, had described it. Most of it was down, while a small portion was tied to the side with a dark blue ribbon.

"Are you done staring?" Lucy spoke in a low voice, but she was teasing.

"Sorry," Rogue turned away, closing his eyes.

"I'm only kidding."

"I wasn't talking about just now." He said, his head still the other way. "I'm referring to earlier, I was upset. I didn't mean to take it out on you."

Oh, he was talking about when Lucy figured out she wasn't made aware of everything. "It's okay, I wasn't upset at you either. To be honest I'm still a little confused about the whole thing. I don't know what to think. I mean, I was just informed about this today."

Rogue's head snapped towards her. "You were just told about this today?" He asked her, more like demanded.

"Y-yeah?" She stuttered, nervous at the intense gaze she was receiving from the dark haired man.

Rogue glared at the ground. "We were notified of this three weeks ago."

Three. . ._weeks_? Lucy scoffed, kicking the ground with her boot. "Figures. Leave it to my father to keep secrets until the last minute. Shows how much faith he has in me."

The red eyed man quickly snuck another glance at the girl beside him. She was staring at the moon, with a longing expression. As if she was looking for someone up there.

"Not to be rude," Rogue continued the conversation. "I had originally thought my father was only going to send my brother Sting, but he's power driven. He thinks he'll have a better chance if both his sons competed in whatever game this is."

It was quiet for a long time. Not an awkward silence though, it was comfortable. Both individuals enjoyed each other's company.

"Tell me something." Rogue glanced at the blonde. The moon's glow enhanced her beauty even more. "What's it like to have a sibling?"

The question took him off guard. "Annoying." He spoke the first thing on his mind. Even so, it cause the girl beside him to laugh. "Why do you ask?"

She gazed up at the moon again. "I've always wanted one. If it were a boy, I'd want him to be my older brother. If it was a girl, I'd want her to be my little sister. I know I have Laxus, but he's my cousin, it's not the same. The servants and maids are also like family, but I've always longed for the touch of a sibling. Is it selfish of me, asking for something like that?" Lucy looked at him now.

Instead of shooting the idea down, he smiled. "No. While Sting is an ignorant and cocky jerk, I know he'll always have my back when times get rough. Sting and I have a younger sister too, her name is Yukino. She's one of the sweetest and kindest girls you'l meet, she's always holding the fort for us. Even now, I can feel the warmth of her support."

Lucy smiled, she can guess Rogue never talks about this kind of stuff in public or around people. She's grateful he's allowed her to see this side of him.

"Thanks for talking to me." She appreciated his listening skills. "So, do you take archery?" Lucy held out a spare bow.

He took it, smirking. "Bring it."

* * *

**Hope you liked that chapter. Lol. I figured the last few chapters were full of comic relief, might as well start getting serious again. And~, since Rogue is in the lead so far, he gets the first alone time with Lucy xD**

**Natsu: No fair! I was in the lead last chapter, which was like, yesterday. What happened!?**

**Sting: You're losing your touch.**

**Natsu: Oh like you're one to talk!**

**Evilash: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE KEEP VOTING AND REVIEWING. I LOVE THEM ALL. HOPE YOU LIKED THE ROLU MOMENT xD Oh, and one more thing, you all should know it usually takes me weeks to write new chapters. I actually enjoy writing this story, (not that I don't enjoy my other ones) but this one is really fun to write! Your reviews keep me going! (That and my nagging friend xD)**

***Keep in mind, the voting poll is on my profile***

**-Eo17**


	5. Intoxication

**Merry late christmas! This chapter took a lot longer than I hoped for. I had started on the next chapter, and was half way through the scene, but I didn't like where it was going, so i scratched it and wrote this. Hope you like it, I even broke 2,000 words! LOVED ALL REVIEWS. AND WOW THE VOTING WAS AWESOME xD**

**Sting: 49**

**Rogue: 31**

**Gray: 31**

**Natsu: 17**

**Loke: 17**

**Cobra: 16**

**Hibiki: 15**

**Sting: Ha! Now who's at the top?**

**Natsu: Oh you just shut yer trap! No one asked you!**

**Sting: The fans apparently did.**

**Evilash: You guys are a headache.**

**Cobra: People voted for me?**

**Laxus: If you ask me, you're all idiots who should just leave out house now.**

**Natsu: No way! This place is way more fun than my house!**

**Evilash: I do NOT own Fairy Tail.**

**Natsu: Hey! Why didn't we get to say it today?**

**Evilash: Cause I need to get it over with, you guys are arguing, and it's time to get to the story!**

* * *

The next morning, only six of the seven princes arrived at breakfast. Mirajane, Elfman, and Lisanna were awaiting the royals with platters of food.

"If I may ask, have any of you seen Princess Lucy or Prince Rogue this morning?" The older girl with white hair, Mirajane, asked politely as she placed plates of food before the royals.

Immediately, in the minds of Prince Loke, Prince Hibiki, and of course, Prince Natsu and Sting, dirty thoughts were formed.

"Don't tell me they-"

"No! They've only known each other for a few hours, they couldn't have-"

"I'm going to kill my brother if he did-"

"Where the hell are they?!"

Before anyone could actually panic, the doors opened up again to see Prince Rogue and Princess Lucy, fully dressed and. . .arguing?

"I told you I hit the bullseye. So what if it's a centimeter from the actual center?" Lucy frowned with her arms crossed over her chest.

"By the rules of archery, you must hit the absolute center to count it as a point." Rogue countered back, taking his seat next to his brother Sting, ignoring the stares and glares. (rhyme xD)

"I still won, either way." Lucy took her seat at the end of the table.

"I think you cheated."

It was quiet, and all everyone was thinking about was. . .when the hell did they become so close and informal?!

Cobra smirked. "What have _you_ two been up to?"

Rogue and Lucy finally noticed everyone staring at them; then realized what the maroon haired man had said. "It's not like that!" Lucy quickly defended. "We ran into each other last night and played a few rounds in archery, that's it!" _Why am I defending myself as if I was caught cheating or something?; _A light blush formed on her face.

"Oh?" Cobra raised the eyebrow above his unscarred eye. Before he could say anything else on the matter, the doors were slammed open and Laxus walked in with Erza following close behind him.

"Sorry I'm late guys," Laxus took the empty seat next to Lucy's left.

"What are you doing here?" Prince Gray asked, a little confused at his presence.

"Laxus is Lucy's cousin, so he's still of royal blood and technically a prince." Erza explained, taking guard besides Mirajane.

"I couldn't join you all for dinner last night because my uncle had me working late. So, to make up for it, I'm joining you for breakfast." Laxus answered, taking a roll and smearing butter on it.

"Do you know where father is? He's late too." Lucy looked from her father's seat to the doors and back.

"Don't tell me you forgot the date already." Her cousin's words stopped her. When she blinked innocence, the older blonde sighed. "It's almost the anniversary, dummy."

Oh. _That's_ why. "So he left already? Where's grandfather?" Lucy muttered as she bit into her waffle.

"Right here," Makarov jumped onto the table, rattling the dishes and glasses. The princes and Lucy jumped in surprise, but calmed a little upon seeing the gigantic grin across the old man's face.

"Good morning Master," Mirajane greeted with a smile. The comment made everyone want to smack their head on the table.

"Tell me something," Makarov turned to the guest nobles. "You all say you had a nice time touring the mansion, meeting the servants?"

"Y-yes sir," Prince Natsu stuttered under the intense stare down.

"What did you call me son?" Makarov raised one eyebrow, his eyes glowing.

"S-sir?" Natsu squeaked, sinking deeper into his chair.

"Wrong." Makarov regained his composure and trotted over to where Lucy sat. Then he turned and faced the others. "While Jude is gone, there will be no sir, miss, prince, princess, king, master, your highness, majesty, or any of that nonsense. Understand?"

No one comprehended. The old man sighed. "Around here we treat each other like family, no matter what class or status you may have. We're all equals deep down, so why not act like it?"

"Why does King Jude have to be gone for us to be informal?" Cobra asked.

"Because my son is an old grouch and doesn't like it when other people enjoy themselves when he cannot." Makarov turned to his grandchildren. "And, since Jude was there for your arrival, we were not able to show the true colors of the Heartfilia family."

"You didn't." Lucy rose a little in her chair. She quickly glanced from her grandfather, to her smirking cousin and servants behind him. "Grandfather!"

"Hey, what did I just say a minute ago?" Makarov turned to the princess. "You will call me Gramps', and the same goes to the rest of you. Now, let's show these fellas how we do things in this family."

* * *

"You've gotta be kidding me." Lucy growled to herself as she stared forward.

Turns out the Heartfilia manor had a pub built in the basement under Makarov's orders. The pub had everything, a bar, a stage, tables everywhere, and of course, alcohol.

Cana, Laxus, and Sting were drowning themselves in a drinking competition, literally. Mira was running the bar along with Lisanna. Levy was hanging around with Gajeel at a table, Levy trying to read a book, but Gajeel was being a pest. Sitting at the table, Erza and Jellal were engrossed in conversation while eating strawberry cake.

Hibiki and Loke were chatting with Juvia, Evergreen, and Wendy at another table; they seemed to be enjoying themselves well.

Cobra and Rogue seemed to be staying out of the way, exchanging quiet words and remaining sober. Natsu and Gray however, well, those two were definitely intoxicated and in the middle of a brawl. Natsu was smothered in a red aura, while Gray had a blue tone around him. Fire and Ice, complete opposites.

Lucy sighed, taking her seat at a random bar stool, sipping at her strawberry and vanilla milkshake.

"Problems?" Mirajane giggled at the princess as she wiped a glass clean. To Mirajane, this party reminded her of the old days back at the guild.

"Why do we have to party like this? It's embarrassing." Lucy mumbled into her drink.

"The princes seem to be enjoying it." Mira looked around, then back at Lucy, who seemed to be looking at Rogue and Cobra. Mira grinned. "Don't tell me you've already developed feelings for a certain shadow." The white haired girl wiggled her eyebrows.

"What!?" Lucy squeaked. "No way! What makes you say that?"

"The staring, the blush," Mira listed off. "the fact you and him shared a moment last night."

Lucy's face turned red. "That-. . .it was nothing. We just. . .had a connection." Mira raised one eyebrow, edging Lucy to continue. "Like I said, it's nothing." She turned her face; away from Mira, and away from Rogue.

The night continued on until everyone was either passed out from exhaustion or alcohol.

* * *

"I'm retiring for the night," Lucy pushed her second unfinished drink aside and hoped off her chair.

"Okay, good night Lucy." Mirajane took her drink and began to clean it up.

The moment Lucy exited the stairway, she was met with Sting, who had just came from the bathroom. His eyes were half-closed, but they were filled with determination and. . .was that lust?

"I'm calling it a day," Lucy pretended to yawn as she passed the blonde man. "Goodnight Sting."

It all happened too fast. One second, she was safely behind Sting and was quickly making her way to her bedroom; the next she was pinned to the wall with her arms above her head.

"You make it too easy," Sting's breath wafted over her face. It reeked of rum. "I don't see why I can't take you now, get it over with."

Lucy's eyes widened in terror. This is what she feared all along. _Someone, anyone. . .please help me. _She felt useless, defenseless. "Stop. Get off me." She tried to pry her hands from his grip, but his hand only tightened. He used his other hand to run down her side, resting on her waist.

"But you smell so good." He purred in her ears. He dug his knee in between her legs, completely trapping her.

"I'll have you thrown in prison if you _don't get off me_." Lucy hissed.

"Your threats don't scare me." Sting bit her earlobe.

"No, but maybe your brother will." A new voice interrupted the assault. Lucy's head snapped towards her savior to see Rogue and Cobra behind them.

Rogue stepped forward and ripped Sting off Lucy by the shoulder, causing the princess to trip forward, but Cobra caught her in time.

"What're you jealous?" Sting slurred as he slumped into his brother's arms.

"I deeply apologize Lucy, this will never happen again." Rogue dragged his sibling down the stairs, back into the pub.

"Are you okay?" Cobra asked the shaken princess in his arms.

"Y-yes, I'm fine. Thank you so much for helping me." Lucy leaned against Cobra for support until she was able to stand again. "I'll be going now."

"Do you want me to escort you to your room?" He asked, double checking to make sure she was truly okay.

"No, but thanks for your concern." Lucy bowed quickly before taking off down the hallway.

Cobra shrugged, listening to her thoughts before returning to the pub to help clean.

* * *

"Here, drink this." Mirajane passed along herbal drinks to the five intoxicated royals. It was just her and Lisanna, along with the seven princes down in the basement, taking care of their soon-to-be-hangovers.

"Thank you," Gray thanked her, drinking the mixture while holding an icepack to his head.

Rogue hauled his brother back down a few minutes ago, and was assisting the sister barmaids in reviving the smashed men.

The minute they started drinking the herbs, their headaches went away, and so did the effects of alcohol. One by one, they all began to sober up.

"What's the anniversary?" Cobra questioned the moment he sat down.

"You remembered that huh?" Mirajane smiled sadly as she wiped down the counter.

It was a moment of silence as Mirajane sighed and readied herself to tell a story. Lisanna busied herself with picking up chairs and tables that fell over during the party.

"It's not a day we like to remember." Mirajane set the old rag down and pulled up a barstool behind the counter, placing herself in the seat. She rested her elbows on the counter, her palms cradling her chin. "It was the day our beloved Queen Layla, Lucy's mother, died of a deadly disease. Lucy was only ten, and at the time, most of the servants here weren't working here either.

"Before Queen Layla left us, Lucy was the happiest little girl in the world. She smiled and laughed almost everyday. The kingdom was bright, and filled with life. Even our King wasn't harsh and cruel, he was cheerful and full of joy." Mira smiled, remembering the good days, but the smile soon faded. "Then Layla died, and Jude was corrupted with sorrow and grief. He turned cold and hateful, especially towards Lucy, who showed a great resemblance to his late wife. Master Makarov didn't even live here like he does now. When he retired, he built a guild in the village, where everyone was welcome and treated like family. The guild was called Fairy Tail."

That name struck a memory with Natsu and Gray. Since they're kingdoms were the closest to Lucy's, they heard of that guild multiple times, and even visited there on occasion. Fairy Tail was well known for their destructive nature.

"Everyone else who works here now, used to be apart of Fairy Tail. That's where we hung out, worked, and lived before the death of Layla." Mirajane picked at the counter with one finger, remembering her many fights with the all-frightening Erza Scarlet.

"Wait, I remember Fairy Tail was the most popular place around the Heartfilia Kingdom. Natsu's dad and my family used to send us there all the time." Gray nudged the pink haired guy as he spoke his name. "We heard it was disbanded, what happened?"

"Yes, I remember you two," Mirajane smiled and giggled. "You two used to fight all the time, nonstop." Mira paused for a moment. "Like I said before, Jude was struck with heavy grief and mourned Layla for years. In his heartache and distress, he ordered Fairy Tail to be closed down, and he forced the master to come back to the castle. It was under Makarov's request that we work there too, it would be good for Lucy to have people her age around her. Back then, it was only Virgo, Capricorn, Aries, Sagittarius, Lyra, Aquarius, and Cancer, who worked here. They stayed because of a promise to always watch over Lucy."

"But what about Michelle?" Lisanna asked as she finished tidying up.

"Hush Lisanna!" Mira quieted her sister before she was punished for speaking the name.

"Who's Michelle?" Natsu densely asked.

Mira groaned, then looked around for anyone who could be listening into their conversation. "I really shouldn't say anything, it's forbidden to even speak the name, but. . ."

"Sorry sister," Lisanna apologized.

"It's fine." Mirajane continued. "Michelle was Lucy's nursemaid before Virgo. When Layla passed away, Michelle acted like nothing happened, for Lucy's sake, and laughed and made jokes just to cheer Lucy up. She pretended to be happy, to make Lucy happy. The king didn't like that, so. . .he. . .banished Michelle forever."

Natsu can now see why the name is taboo to speak of, it's illegal to speak of the exiled. "Sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"No, you all deserve to know." A deep, rumbling voice stepped into the room. It was Laxus and Erza.

"Laxus!" Mira yelped, startled. "I'm sorry, I was telling them about Layla, and-"

"It's okay, the deserve to know what goes on around here." Laxus seated himself and stared at each prince. "Lucy is not someone to mess around with. She acts all tough, but deep down, she's already broken. Why did it take her so long to get married? She hates men. They always betray her in the end, break their promises, and hurt her where it's already cracked. That's why I'm keeping my eye on all of you. I don't want her hurt anymore."

Sting's grip on his glass tightened until his knuckles were white. Does he regret his actions? Of course he does. If he had known-. . .no, he shouldn't have touched her in the first place.

"I've noticed. It's like the moment the King leaves, everyone's spirits are lifted." Hibiki shrugged. "Even the princess was tense during last night's dinner. His absence definitely changes her, but I think it's for the better. She's a lot happier now. She's showing her true colors."

"I still have one question." Loke asked, setting down his empty glass. "Why did Jude leave if it's his wife's death anniversary?"

Laxus growled. "The bastard's a coward. Can't face his family, heck, he can't even face his own daughter after all these years."

Erza spoke up for the first time since arrival. "This time of year, Lucy gets really depressed and has nightmares. I want you all to promise me one thing."

"Okay." Gray agreed slowly, a little afraid of the scarlette.

"Be patient with her. Cheer her up, don't push her, scare her, but above all. . .don't leave her."

* * *

**Sting: Wow, I finally get my moment with Lucy, and THAT happens?!**

**Evilash: Sorry? PLEASE DON'T KILL ME. **

**I've had that idea in my head for a while now and i just had to use it. Wow, Sting went from almost nothing, straight to the top. I hope you guys like how i added in Fairy Tail, and I hope I didn't make Lucy sound too depressing. **

**PLEASE KEEP VOTING AND REVIEWING. I LOVE THEM ALL. **

**-EO17**


	6. Redemption

**HAPPY NEW YEARS! It's about 3AM where I live now. Did anyone do anything exciting? My mom went out and partied while I got stuck babysitting a friend's kid. It was worth it because I got to write this chapter. I'm sorry for taking so long, I didn't know what to write, and I'm sorry but it's a little boring in this chapter. If you have any ideas I'd love to hear them! I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review! I love all of them just like I love you guys. Oh and when using the polls to vote, can you guys please make sure you're only voting once? Cause then i get dozens of results after 30 seconds of refreshing the page and i'm not sure why.**

**Natsu: 104**

**Sting: 56**

**Gray: 50**

**Rogue: 43**

**Loke: 21**

**Cobra: 18**

**Hibiki: 15**

**Natsu: I'm in the lead, so now do I get my moment with Luce?**

**Evilash: Uh, sorry Natsu, not this time. You're not even in this chapter remember?**

**Natsu: Eh? Not fair! Who's time is it?**

**Evilash: Not telling. :P**

**Sting: EvilashOtaku17 does NOT own Fairy Tail.**

**Evilash: To the story!**

* * *

The first thing Prince Sting attempted was apologizing to the princess. Of course though, that failed. Lucy apparently was "busy" with her studies, even though it was a Saturday and the royal was free for the day.

Lucy had locked herself in the music room for most of the morning. She was too afraid of the possibility of running into Sting, fearing his actions from the previous night would repeat. She restated in her head, the blame should be on the alcohol, but it wouldn't stick in that blonde head of hers.

"Dammit!" Lucy slammed her hands down upon the piano keys. She had allowed her thoughts to wander off again to the blonde prince, and screwed up the lullaby she was reciting.

"You don't have to do this Lucy," Mirajane, who was concerned for Lucy's wellbeing, companied her into the music room, listening to the princess play.

"I need to perfect it before father's return." Lucy had blurted the excuse before and stuck with it.

Mirajane sighed. The princess was acting weird. The matchmaker knew something was wrong by Lucy's absence at breakfast. Did something happen last night during the party? Did someone say something offensive?

"Spill it," The white haired chef demanded.

"What are you talking about?" Lucy's eyes remained glued to the keys.

"Lucy. . .this isn't like you. What's wrong?"

The cook noticed the hesitation. "N-nothing." Liar. "I'm fine, you know how I get around this time. Just drop it."

"Sting was asking about you." Lucy slammed on the wrong keys, her eyes wide in fear as she stared down at the instrument beneath her.

"H-he did?" The princess lowed her head to the point where her bangs covered her eyes. "What did you say?" Her voice was barely audible.

Mirajane was aware of this strange behavior at the mention of a certain prince. "You were busy with your studies. Are you going to stay in here all day? Are you trying to avoid everyone?"

No response. "I wish to be alone."

"Lucy-"

"Please Mira." The said chef closed her mouth. There was desperation in her majesty's voice.

"Okay," Mira stood from her seat, strolling over to the princess. Lucy was aware of the arms wrapping around her shoulders, hugging her tight. "Just promise you'll talk to me if you need anything?" Mira felt the nodding of a head. "You know where to find me."

Then Mira left, and Lucy was once again, all alone.

It was like a faucet had turned on inside Lucy's head. Her tears gushed out and sobs shook her body to the point of no control. The blonde girl threw her arms onto the piano, burying her head in the crook of her elbows, causing the keys to play uncoordinated all at once.

Why does this always happen? Why do all the men in her life go against her? Is there something wrong with her having a good relationship with the opposite gender? Why did her mother have to go? Why are all these questions going unanswered?

If only her mother didn't leave her, didn't die. Her father wouldn't hate her, think she's useless. Lucy would be able to marry who she wants, when she wants to. She could go on adventures and meet new people. Her life would be different, it would be better than this.

Lucy never wanted to appear in front of anyone ever again. She felt so exposed and weak in front of Sting like that. What else should she expect from him? He was a man after all, and they're all terrible, disgusting, lying, cheating creatures that should-

_Aren't you forgetting something or someone?_; a small voice inside the princess' head spoke to her, halting her thoughts from continuation. _Prince Rogue and Cobra perhaps?_

That's right. Those two had _saved_ her from Sting's grasp. So that proves they're not _all_ bad right? Cobra offered to escort her back to her room, and she shared a moment with Rogue the night before. Neither of them seemed to have the intent of making her uncomfortable; rather, they're _caring_ for her in a way that no man has ever before.

"Princess Lucy?" A low voice halted her sobbing. It was a voice all too familiar. Peeking an eye above her forearm, shivers of fear ran down Lucy's spine.

It was Sting.

"W-what are you doing h-here?" Damn her stuttering. Her hiccup right after didn't help in her case at all. "Leave me alone, go away." Couldn't he see that she was crying? That usually means the person is upset and doesn't wish to be bothered by anyone.

"Mirajane told me you were here." Damn that Mira. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," Lucy quickly cleansed her eyes with the inside of her sleeve. A tad of her makeup smearing.

Sting took a step backward, but stopped when Lucy tensed. "Then why are you crying?"

Lucy sniffed and shifted in her seat, wishing she could put more space between the two. "Like I'd tell you." Stupid tears won't stop falling.

"I'm sorry." His words ceased any movements from the princess. Did he just. . .apologize? "I'm sorry about last night. I wasn't thinking straight. I shouldn't have done what I did and for that, I'm am truly, truly sorry. I don't expect you to forgive me."

He was bowing. . .to her. . .but. . . "Why?"

He stood up, and his eyes averted her own, glancing nervously to the right. "Mirajane and Laxus told me about you, or your mother, rather. I didn't know, but even the effects of something like alcohol shouldn't excuse my actions."

It was quiet in the room. After it continued for more than two minutes, Sting couldn't take it anymore. He snuck a peek at her, only to see her staring at the floor, her face hidden. _I guess this is it_; Sting thought as he took a shaky step backwards. His chances with her were now shot, busted, ruined because of his stupid mistake.

"I forgive you."

Her words definitely shocked the blonde prince, and the two spying from outside. This was unexpected.

"But-"

"Don't ask why because I can't answer that." Lucy interrupted whatever he was about to say. She can't answer . . .? What does that mean? "I just. . .don't see myself being angry at you forever. It takes a lot of courage to do apologize, especially to a woman. Usually men are too caught up in their pride to even speak a word to women like me."

Tears were once again about to fall from the blonde's brown eyes, when a warm, but gentle hand grasped her chin, tilting it upwards and towards the hand's owner. When did Sting sit down beside her? She didn't hear him take a single step.

"They aren't real men if that's what they believe." Sting used his thumb to wipe away any trace of the salty droplets. "They're also missing out on an amazing and beautiful girl like yourself."

A flush of pink dashed across Lucy's face. The corners of her mouth slowly turned upwards as they formed a smile. "Thank you Sting."

Unbeknownst to the both of them, they were being eavesdropped on by two very silent princes.

"Who would've thought the princess would forgive him?" Cobra crossed his arms with a smirk upon his features.

"I'm just glad this was resolved without anyone else interfering." Rogue added, closing his eyes with an expressionless face.

"Sometimes I forget this is a competition, and here I am helping two of my competitors." Cobra chuckled quietly.

"Is that how you see me?" Rogue opened one eye to glance at the maroon haired man beside him. "Personally I couldn't care who achieves Lucy's hand in marriage."

"If you don't care, why are you still here?" Cobra asked.

Rogue shrugged. "It wouldn't sit to well with my father," Rogue was quiet for a minute before glancing at the door with a smile. "Besides, this girl is very interesting."

* * *

**Natsu: Why does Sting get two chapters with Luce? Still not fair!**

**Evilash: Sorry Natsu, but I felt like Sting needed a little redemption time.**

**Sting: Thank you Ev-chan.**

**Evilash: No problem, just don't screw this up. I won't be able think of an apology next time. By the way, I'm open to new ideas! I'm already waiting for the right moment to put a Cobra x Lucy part in there so be patient, but anything else? I hope you liked this chapter. Please please please please review! I'll try to make the next chapter more humorous and entertaining xD Again, if you already voted, please don't vote a second time! It's okay if it's a second time in a review, cause I can count both as one, seeing that it's the same person. Hope you liked it!**

**Happy New Years!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-EO17**


	7. Visiting the Village Part 1

**GOMEN'NASAI MINNA! I AM SO SO SORRY FOR THE EXTREMELY LATE UPDATE. The new semester started so there was school and the fact that I have MAJOR writer's block. (I almost wrote clock xD) I struggled with this chapter so I cut it off short, I'm going to cut this part into two chapters, and this would be part one. (I'm posting this chapter in class, this kid got in trouble and my teacher started cursing xD That's not funny, stop laughing Evilash). I NEED IDEAS. PLEASE HELP ME. ANYTHING I WILL TAKE AND GIVE CREDIT FOR. I LOVE ALL THE REVIEWS THANKS SO MUCH GUYS! Ok, I'm too lazy to count the voting, so I'll just list them in order from 1st to last:**

**1.) Natsu.**

**2.) Sting.**

**3.) Gray**

**4.) Rogue**

**5.) Cobra**

**6.) Loke**

**7.) Hibiki**

**Evilash: Man, Loke and Hibiki, if you don't start to shape up, your reputations will go down.**

**Loke: Oh just shut up, sorry we can't be as popular as Natsu-san or Sting-kun. **

**Evilash: Cheer up pouty lion.**

**Hibiki: EvilashOtaku17 does NOT own Fairy Tail.**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

Daylight beams peaked over the mountain tops in the distance, pouring its bright glow over the kingdom. Birds sang their songs in the trees, little fledglings cheeping excitedly over their breakfast, which consisted of worms and little insects. Tiny, miniature dew drops clung onto beads of grass and strings of spider webs like glue. The sky was a pale, baby blue; not a cloud in sight. A gentle breeze drifted through everything it could touch, the ground, trees, and the village of awakening citizens.

Up on one of the mountains, was an extravagant and marvelous castle. This palace; however, belonged to the Heartfilia family, with it's royal riches and beauty. (**To be honest, I don't know why I wrote this part xD**) Inside the mansion, rested the most gorgeous girl in the kingdom.

Lucy's eyes flared abruptly. "It's Sunday." The words slipped through her white teeth without even giving it so much as a thought. Today is the day. The only day of the year where she is granted permission, and _today is that day!_

Gripping the blanket's tightly, the princess shred them off her body, and jumped off the gigantic mattress with glee.

She threw open her balcony doors and inhaled the biggest breath her lungs could muster. Exhaling, she turned and skipped to her bedroom door, which was already opened thanks to Virgo and Capricorn.

"It's Sunday you guys!" Lucy nearly squealed as she pranced around her room and out into the hallway, forgetting one major detail.

"Princess. . .you forgot your. . ." Virgo wanted to stop the said royal, but was too late.

Light on her feet, Lucy was in too good of a mood to let anyone stop her now. "Mrs. Spetto!" The blonde called out to the small, purple haired cleaning lady. Lucy grasped her hands, spinning her around once before releasing her. "It's Sunday, you remember what that means right?" The girl was too excited to hear her reply, and took off dancing down the hall again.

"Uh, yes, Princess, but aren't you forgetting . . . ?" The old woman sighed. "Oh well, she'll find out sooner or later."

_Finally_; Lucy smiled as she opened the doors to the dining room, revealing her remaining family and guests.

"Good morning Lucy," Makarov spoke from his usual seat. "You seem extra energetic this morning. Had a goodnight sleep?"

"Yes!" Lucy sat in her own chair, but she couldn't sit still, bouncing in her seat as she was now.

"Let me guess," Laxus smirked at her. "It's Sunday and you're super excited because it's only once a year, right? Geez, we could hear you from down the hall."

"Gee, sorry for being excited." Lucy deflated in her seat, but only for a moment.

"What happens on Sunday?" Gray asked from his seat, gazing at his food with a tint of pink on his cheeks. For some reason, the royals were trying their best to avoid looking at her, but why?

"When my father leaves, I'm allowed to go visit the village on Sunday, because so many things are going on, he'll never know about me leaving!" Lucy's smile beamed through the room. Laxus stood walked over to his cousin. "You guys are allowed to join me too, if you want."

"Hold on, little lady," Laxus spoke from beside her. He had shrugged off his jacket, which was now being held out for her to take. "You're not going anywhere dressed like that."

"Huh?" Lucy innocently blinked before glancing down at her attire.

She was still in her nightwear; her slightly see-through gown. The outline of her undergarments were visible.

Screams could be heard throughout the castle as the princess snatched her cousin's offer.

* * *

"Oh come on, you can't seriously be mad at me for that." Laxus said to his cousin who sat across from him in the large carriage. "In my defense, it's you're fault for not noticing sooner."

"You could have told me I was still in my pajamas, instead of allowing me to embarrass myself in front of everybody." Lucy pouted, her cheeks and lips puffed out in annoyance. Her face still felt warm even after an hour.

Laxus smirked. "What are you doing wearing something that indecent anyways?"

"Ah-" Lucy blinked, her face growing warmer. With her face once again flustered, she huffed, facing the window. She then muttered something under her breath, but only Cobra caught it, reading her thoughts.

"What was that?" Laxus pestered her. "Couldn't hear you."

Lucy glared at him from her perceptual vision, repeating her words slightly louder, but still inaudible. "I can't hear you~." Laxus continued his teasing.

"It was a gift!" Lucy shouted through the carriage.

"Who gives _that_ as a gift?" Gray spoke from his seat by the other window.

"It was from Cana," Lucy grumbled, wishing someone, _anyone_ would change the subject.

"Well I think it's cute." A feminine voice from outside the carriage spoke. It was Erza, the one driving them all down to the village. The castle is up on the mountain, so it's about a 10 minute ride to the small town.

"Thank you Erza," Lucy decided to stop all conversation until they arrived, but something was really concerning her. "Hey, are you guys okay?"

Lucy was referring to the three princes who looked as if they were going to vomit any second. Their faces pale and cheeks bloated. Sting and Natsu groaned and sunk in their seats, while Rogue was expressionless with a pale face.

"They get motion sickness," Gray explained in a slightly annoyed way. Figures, he knew Natsu before all this, so it would make sense if he knew the problem.

"Ah, that's troublesome." Lucy wanted to laugh, but she'd feel guilty. Then she remembered, "If I had known that, I could've asked Wendy for some Troia medicine. It helps with motion sickness."

Natsu groaned in pain and annoyance. It seems he wished he had asked about any medicine.

"Wow Natsu-san," Sting grumbled in his seat. "You're. . .really pathetic to let this get to you-" He couldn't continue, for his stomach was in knots again.

"You're all pathetic if you ask me," Laxus smirked at the pink haired prince.

"Stop being rude Laxus," Lucy lightly kicked her cousin's knee, even though she knew he'd feel nothing.

Suddenly the carriage stopped, and already the shades of green upon the three princes' faces have gone down. The door right next to Lucy opened, revealing the familiar stern face of Erza Scarlet. "We've arrived your Highness'."

Lucy's expression brightened, and she quickly stepped out of the carriage, revealing the old fashioned buildings and townsfolk. She didn't even notice their staring, which was actually directed at the eight men behind her, not the princes herself.

"It feels good to be back."

* * *

**I tried, and I know it's short. Gomen. I'm totally open to ANY ideas! PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE ALL OF THEM. THANKS YOU GUYS GO MUCH I LOVE YOU ALL. DAISUKE!** **I'll try to be quicker on the next update.**

**-EO17**


	8. Visiting the Village Part 2

**I tried to be quicker with this chapter. Oh well. Thanks you guys so much for everything, and the 50 reviews! I love you all! Still open to new ideas! I'm thinking about ending the voting around chapter 10. So hurry if you haven't voted already!**

**1. Rogue**

**2. Natsu**

**3. Gray**

**4. Sting**

**5. Cobra**

**6. Loke**

**7. Hibiki**

**Loke: I like this chapter already x3**

**Evilash: You-. . .ok, whatever xD**

**Loke: EvilashOtaku17 does NOT own Fairy Tail.**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

"It's the princess!" "She's here!" "Who are those men with her?" "Suitors perhaps?" "That many?!" "The King must have left already."

The crowd that gathered around the carriage wouldn't stop the gossip. They were pleased to see their princess, but they were confused. Does the King intend to allow the princess to marry one of the men, or perhaps . . .all of them? That was ridiculous.

"Princes of the neighboring kingdoms have paid us a visit, we expect you all to treat them well." Erza spoke above the crowd, washing away their concerns.

The tension in the town disappeared and was replaced with joy and happiness. The villagers rejoiced and cheered, going off in different directions to make sure the small city was ready for the anniversary.

The seven royals glanced around, the town was lively and excited. The presence of their princess really lifts their spirits. The buildings and houses were decorated with deep magenta and pale yellow ribbons, banners and flags. Stars were printed on the said fabrics, most likely a symbol for something, or someone, like Layla.

Lucy smiled at the scene. She loved her kingdom, they always cared for her and her family. Going through all this trouble for someone's death, it was honorary.

A tug on her dress interrupted her thoughts. Chocolate brown eyes glanced down to see two children around the age of six, in their hands were handfuls of purple flowers. Lucy bent down onto her knees, reaching their height.

"Flowers for the pretty princess?" The girls stretched their arms out.

"Aw, thank you so much!" Lucy gently took the flowers, leaning forward to give the girls a kiss on the forehead. She picked two flowers out of the bunch and place one in each of their hair. "Now you girls are the pretty ones."

The two giggled and ran after their mothers. Once out of sight, Lucy placed one of the given flowers into her own hair, using her ear for support.

"This is where we can part ways," Erza announced. Heads turned towards the scarlette in confusion. "You're all free to wander, but meet back at the village gates in an hour. I'll be accompanying the princess. Don't screw anything up." Her deadly glare was mostly directed to a certain pink haired prince.

"Oh come on, how could I possibly-" Natsu accidentally leaned to far to the left, meaning to act cool and collected, but failed due to the absence of something to lean on. He reached out in an effort to catch himself, but slipped and knocked over a barrel of apples.

Everyone sweatdropped. The clerk then came out, startled by the noise. Upon seeing his precious apples scattered over the streets, he quickly grabbed the broom and was going to start chasing people away, when Lucy stepped in.

"I'm so sorry," Lucy bowed slightly, her action seizing the clerk's own movement. "He's not the smartest, please forgive him. I'll pay for any apple with dirt upon it's skin." Lucy glanced up from her bow, her brown eyes shining innocence.

The clerk's face twisted in guilt, he couldn't ask this of the princess. He sighed. "It's all right your Highness, I was actually planning on giving out free apples for the festival. Please feel free to take as many as you like." He smiled and turned back to his shop.

Natsu picked up an apple, wiped it off using his royal uniform. Just as he was about to take a bite, it was snatched from his hands by a petite, pale hand. "Hey!"

Natsu looked up to see Lucy taking a bite of the apple she just stole, smirking. Once she swallowed, she spoke. "The polite thing to do would be cleaning up the mess you made. Then you can have this back." The waved the fruit in his face, taunting.

Heat rushed to his neck and face, skin matching hair. He was suddenly alert of the stares being directed at the two because of a cough Hibiki managed to choke out. Whether the princess was aware of it or not, she was most definitely _flirting_.

Mumbling under his breath, he bent down and picked up the barrel, placing it how it was two minutes ago. He then gathered all the apples, wiped them off, and placed them back where they belonged. "Happy?" He asked, standing straight, and snatching the fruit back and crunched into the flesh, right where she had chewed before him.

"Yes." Lucy smiled, turning and walking down the street, with Laxus and Erza following, along with the other princes. Gray smirked and punched Natsu's shoulder as they followed after the princess. They decided to stick with her, otherwise they'll get lost. That was most likely a fact.

"Princess!" A high pitched, chirpy voice squeaked above the crowd. The royal group turned to see a little girl with light brown hair in a braid, a white and yellow dress with a green headband. No one missed the bare feet. The energetic girl rushed towards the royals with a fast speed, it was almost inhuman.

"Coco!" Lucy smiled, bending down slightly to reach the girls height, and embraced this 'Coco'.

"It's been forever since I've seen you!" Coco stood on her own feet, but couldn't keep still. Her feet continued to run in place.

"Well, being locked in a castle can be pretty boring. I'm really glad I was able to come today. The village looks amazing!"

"Right?" Coco then noticed the additional men. "Wow Lucy, I knew you were desperate for a boyfriend but _damn_!" She giggled into the blond's ear.

"Coco!" Lucy head-smacked her friend, red rushing to her cheeks. "It's not like that okay?"

Coco rocked back on her heels. "Whatever you say. I gotta go, catch you later?"

"Definitely," Lucy sadly waved goodbye. She watched the petite little brunette run off excitedly.

The royal party then descended further into the town, passing by every market and food shop. They bought food with a taste that could _just_ _barely_ compare to Mirajane's. Some of the princes bought souvenirs for their families. After that, they arrived in the town's square at the perfect time. There was a dance going on with the villagers.

People danced and pranced along in a giant circle, with another smaller circle of people in the middle going the opposite direction. They twisted and turned and jumped and leaped in many different directions. Beautiful and cheerful music sung through the atmosphere and into the ears of onlookers.

The group then split, men on one side, women on the other. Only they were short a couple for the dance to work. So what do the villagers do? Grab the nearest man and woman.

They just happened to snatch Lucy and Loke.

"Wha. . ? Wait!" Lucy tried to protest, but Erza shoved her forward anyway. Surrendering, Lucy stood with the women with Loke opposite of her.

Nervous, she glanced around to see everyone's eyes on her, but they weren't staring at her like she's insane. No, they were excited their princess had joined in the fun with smiles upon their faces.

On the opposite end of the line, the couple held hands and pranced between the lines, laughing and high-fiving their friends along the way.

One by one, partners took their turn and danced along the path. It was strange, but Lucy was having fun. She glanced across at Loke, who in fact had his own eyes on her. She smiled and laughed. It was their turn.

Loke stepped forward and bowed, while at the same time Lucy curtsied. The orange haired man held out his hand, and the blonde princess gladly took it. Together they whirled and twirled down the row of bodies, slapping hands with neighbors and new friends. Since they were the last pair, the dance changed into a new one.

A hand gently gripped her waist, the other, her own hand. Lucy glanced up and was met with beautiful hazel eyes gazing into hers. Sensing him step backward, Lucy felt the need to step forward, and soon they were gliding around in circles, moving along the crowd.

"Wow, I never knew you could dance," Lucy beamed up at him.

He chuckled in reply. "One of the few perks at being royalty. Although I could deal without all the rules and giggling girls; I did, nonetheless, get to meet you." He eyes bored into hers.

Lucy felt her face grow warm. Before she could speak, however, there was a loud, ear -splitting scream that cried overtop the music.

"You damn brat!" Another voice shouted through the crowd. The music stopped, the dancing stopped, and everyone turned their heads towards the noise. There was a woman dressed in a purple dress with a red cloak draped on her shoulders. She had green hair and red-orange-ish eyes. She herself looked like royalty, but Lucy has never seen her before. "Did I tell you to speak?" The woman growled.

In her hands was a whip, and the girl below her was trembling, scared for her life. "No ma'am." She whimpered, holding her cheek. The girl being abused was small, with short dark blue hair and light brown eyes.

Erza took a step forward, intending to stop the nasty woman, but a large, muscled arm stopped her. "Laxus, let me through."

The blonde prince shook his head. "She's not from around here. That being said, it might be custom for her to punish her subordinates, we can't interfere. You know that better than anyone, Scarlet." He spoke her last name, which means he's serious. That doesn't mean Erza couldn't growl in response.

Erza glanced to the side, eyeing the seven princes with worry, and sympathy in their expressions. They knew there was nothing that could be done. Something in Erza's mind clicked: where was Lucy?

It was too late, everyone's faced grimaced in horror and shock. Gasps erupted through the people. Erza's head turned towards the newcomers.

The green haired woman raised her arm, and snapped it back down, cracking the whip.

**_"LUCY!"_**

Drip. Drip. Drop.

* * *

**Hehee, please don't be mad. I had fun writing this x3 Thanks iamastrangechild for the idea! And my friend Nat hehe. Keep voting! PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE THEM ALL SO MUCH THEY KEEP ME WRITING! STILL OPEN FOR IDEAS! Hope you liked the Nalu/LoLu scenes. By the end of this story, I'll at least have one chapter with Lucy and one of the princes, so don't worry. Voting ends in 2 chapters!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~EO17**


	9. Protectors and Threats

**YES. Faster update this time! So happy x3 I want to thank everyone for reviewing/favoriting/and following, and just supporting me while I write this in general. This is one of my favorite fanfictions I ever wrote. Btw, this is the last chapter to vote! The voting stops once I post chapter 10 so hurry! So far:**

**1.] Rogue**

**2.] Natsu**

**3.] Gray**

**4.] Sting**

**5.] Cobra**

**6.] Loke**

**7.] Hibiki**

**Hibiki: Even though I'm in last place, this chapter so far is my fave. :P**

**Evilash: Geez, just spoil the whole damn chapter why don't ya?**

**Loke: Easy, Z, he could've talked about-**

**Evilash: SHUT UP YOU MORONS! I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

Drip.

Drop.

Drip.

The blood oozed from the fresh wound and dribbled down pale skin and onto the cold concrete ground. The horde of people were silent, heartbeats picking up paces and breathing had stopped.

This woman, this _stranger_ to the kingdom, just attacked the princess.

"Lucy!" The blonde royal was knelt down before the abused girl, with her arms raised up to block her own face, all while protecting the little girl.

Gray and Natsu took one step forward but halted as soon as her voice screamed through the air

"Don't move!" Lucy shouted, keeping her composure, even though she was seriously injured. You could see it. . . the wound. A long, deep, gash that spread from the tip of her left ear, running down along her neck, and ending above the right side of her chest. Crimson liquid soaked and stained her dress, ruining the fabrics.

"You. . ." The green haired woman growled, the hand that held the whip trembled. "don't get in my way if you know what's good for you!" She raised her arm again, threatening. Clearly she didn't know who she just lashed at.

"You should know your place, outsider." Lucy retorted back. "You dare threaten me, in my kingdom, in front of my people?!" The blonde rose to her feet, staggering a bit but held her ground.

The woman snickered. "You act as if you're in charge around here."

Lucy's glare only deepened, she said nothing. The green haired stranger glanced around, finally noticing the stares from the villagers, but more importantly, the eight men and woman dressed in fancier clothing than the rest. The woman spotted a certain dark blonde, and her face twisted in more anger. Scratch that, it was _pure rage. _

The girl in front of her, this princess, was the reason she was here. This royal. . .took her love away from her! "You're the princess?"

When Lucy didn't say anything but nod, the stranger released all her anger. "You wench! You stole Hibiki from me!"

The princes' heads all snapped towards the said royal, who only glanced at the ground, guiltily.

"Don't act as if you don't know me!" The greenette screeched. "Hibiki!"

The woman's desperation peaked, she snapped her head back towards the princess, who had her eyes on Hibiki. Just looking at the girl pissed her off. Lifting her arm, she prepared to whip at the royal once more, just to see her suffer.

"Lucy, look out!" One of the princes shouted in warning. Lucy was too slow, she looked back up at the woman, and she could feel her eyes widen and her heart stop.

Before the whip could make contact; however, there was a larger body blocking her way. The princess could barely register a mop of black hair and red eyes before the weapon came down and lashed against the man's back. His eyes twisted shut and he grunted in pain.

"Rogue!"

"Crap." The outsider cursed, realizing she just whipped a prince. Men have more power over women.

A large hand gripped the woman's wrist, causing her to drop the weapon. It clattered to the ground, shaking off any drops of blood it held upon it's cracker. The green haired woman glanced up to see a stern and pissed off expression. It was Hibiki.

Twisting her arm around, Hibiki managed to pin the woman to the ground, holding her arms behind her. "Let me go, Hibiki!"

"That's Prince Lates, to you." The dark blonde hissed at her. Erza and Laxus ran over to capture the attacker, while Sting and Gray ran over to Rogue, who laid in Lucy's lap, covered in his own blood.

"Rogue!" Lucy cried, tears flowing down her face. The tears that sunk into her wounds burned and she tried to stop the tears, but couldn't.

Sting knelt down beside his brother, taking out a knife, and began to cut at Rogue's coat. The wound needed stitches, and a lot of them.

"This is all my fault." Lucy sobbed, her body trembling. "If I was paying attention, he wouldn't have gotten hurt."

Sting placed the knife down and ripped open the clothing, exposing his brother's pale and bleeding back. "No, don't think that way. He was just doing what any of us would have done, but faster."

Lucy gritted her teeth, she shouldn't be crying, but she was beginning to feel her wounds, and they _hurt_. Her hand rose and gently grazed over the lash she received, the gash was still bleeding, and it was getting harder to breathe.

"Hang in there Lucy," Gray wrapped his arms around the princess' shoulders. He noticed her own face was losing color.

"Natsu, Loke," Erza ordered after she finished placing the cuffs over the green haired stranger. "Go and grab the carriage, we need to get Rogue and Lucy back to Wendy asap."

The two said boys nodded and ran off. Erza looked around to survey the area. Gray was taking care of Lucy, Sting with Rogue, Hibiki was with the attacker, and Cobra was helping the dark haired girl who was assaulted in the beginning.

Erza walked up to Hibiki and the woman. She glared at the prince with everything she could. "You _will_ explain the situation the _second_ we arrive back at the mansion, after Lucy and Rogue's wounds are cared for."

"Of course, ma'am."

* * *

"Prince Rogue and Princess Lucy, their wounds are treated. Lucy will remain unconscious for a while, because she was hit across the chest and neck, whereas Rogue is awake and well." Wendy bowed to the people waiting in the corridor for the news.

"Thank you Wendy," Erza patted the girl on the head. Turning around, she allowed the princes to go in and visit.

Hibiki remained. His thoughts were on the woman, who was currently locked up in the castle's prison. The girl she attacked was in the infirmary along with the other two injured royals.

"You say it was your fault, but truly, no one is to blame." Erza spoke to him, recalling their conversation an hour before.

_"How did she know you? Where is she from?" Erza interrogated the dark blonde prince privately._

_"She's from my kingdom, she's a noblewoman loyal to her king. Three years ago we were engaged, but she was abusive, rude, nasty, and I felt nothing towards her." Hibiki paused, collecting his thoughts. "There was an accident, or rather, an assassination. People thought she was dead, but really she just disappeared for a long time."_

_"How?"_

_"No clue. She returned six months ago, claiming she was kidnapped, and tortured, but she was unharmed. Not a scratch on her. She tried to meddle her way back into the family, but we had a feeling she was only back for the fame and fortune." His hands clenched into fists, and the shook._

_"What's her name?"_

_The prince took a deep breath. "Karen, Karen Lilica."_

"It'll leave a scar?" Rogue questioned the blue haired healer.

Her eyes were sad. "Yes, sir. I'm so sorry, I tried everything I could, but the wounds will definitely leave a mark."

"It's fine, you did your best and I'm grateful. I owe my life to you." Rogue reassured her with a smile. "I'm more concerned for Lucy, she can't hide her scar so easily."

"Yes, that's the problem. Lucy's father gets upset very easily, so I don't know how we'll be able to explain this to him." Wendy turned her body to the sleeping beauty(pun definitely intended xD) behind her.

"The King can go suck it for all I care." Laxus spoke from his seat against the wall. "He doesn't care about his daughter's wellbeing, so long as she can create an heir and bring in money."

"That's enough Laxus." An old, and crackly voice spoke from the infirmary's entrance. Heads turned to see Makarov standing with a pained expression upon his features. The short, old man walked up the Lucy's bed and jumped, landing lightly on the sheets by the girl's feet. "We won't lie. There is no other story that he'd believe. I'll just make sure Miss Lilica is far from the kingdom before Jude returns."

"I'm sorry, I take full responsibility." Hibiki stepped up.

"No, from what you and Erza have told me, Lilica was acting upon her own will. She will pay, not only for the pain she caused Lucy and Rogue, but Miss Katja* as well." Makarov sent a reassuring smile towards the dark blonde prince.

"Is that her name?" Loke asked.

"Yes, she's Miss Lilica's servant; she merely commented on Loke and Lucy's dancing, and that's when Karen attacked her." Laxus explained, the frown still upon his features.

"Will you risk Miss Katja's safety and allow her to remain traveling by Karen's side?" Makarov asked Hibiki, who took no time to announce his reply.

"No. If I know Karen, she's ruthless and won't stop until she gets what she desires."

"Very well," The old man turned and leaped off the bed. "Then if she is willing, she can stay here, and become a new member of our staff and family."

* * *

**I didn't know how to end it, so I just did. Please review! Fave/follow/whatever. I love all the reviews. I want to thank my friend Nat for the idea of bringing Karen into the story(it's been weird typing this chapter because my own name is Karen xD) Anyways. Keep voting too!**

**So my brother wants me to "advertise" his story, so here's a link to his profile, which has his story's link to it. It's FT, but It's an ErzaxOC. Soo, you don't have to, but this was the only way to get him to read my story so there x3. Link - u/5403716/tanin-beberniss (If this doesn't work, cause i just remembered doesn't let you post links in stories, It'll be on my profile. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**~EO17**


End file.
